If You Seek Amy
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: What starts out as a simple mission leads to Sonic’s absence…for one whole year.He returns to find his greatest rival in town.But that isn’t all.Shadow the Hedgehog has stolen the heart of Amy Rose.But is this really true? Read on to find out!
1. Part 1

**If You Seek Amy**

_What starts out as a simple mission leads to Sonic's absence…for one whole year. Sonic comes back, bedraggled, weak, and sunburned from being shipwrecked, mission completed. He returns to find his greatest rival in town. But that isn't all. _

_Shadow the Hedgehog has stolen the heart of Amy Rose. But is this really true?_

_With Sonic home safe, Amy attempts to rekindle the love between them, while still keeping her relationship with Shadow. How will this play out? You must read the pages ahead to find out!_

* * *

"Fifteen minutes, Mr. Hedgehog."

Sonic groaned and hauled his heavy body off the soft, comfy seat in the helicopter. He had absolutely no clue where he was lying. He could feel the plush below him, and that his body was sprawled out. He shifted, yelping to himself as he accidentally bumped a jellyfish sting on his right leg. He could feel the cozy warmth of a wool blanket, or at least what _used_ to be cozy warmth. The wool had long grown cold and wet. "Where am I?" He wondered, expecting this all to be a dream. Hadn't he gone into the cave to escape the rain just a few minutes ago? He expected to wake up to the sound of the rainwater dripping cheerfully off the leaves.

"Somewhere over the mainland, I can't tell from this altitude." The pilot replied. "You're on a helicopter, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Sonic, thank you. How long?"

"Fifteen minutes till we land!"

"How long have I been rescued? How'd you find me?"

"Oh! Someone on our radio tower picked up your transistor radio's signal. It took us a while to pinpoint it exactly…that there's a tricky plot of land you were on."

Sonic remembered finding the old radio, and using what little Tails had taught him about mechanics to rewire it and call for help. But he was so weak now that he could see nothing clearly, except that which was already in his head. Dazed, he closed his eyes. "I have to throw up. I'm sorry." He moaned.

"There's a trashcan right near you."

"Sorry?"

"It's white."

Sonic saw the white blob in the corner of his eye. He inched towards it and threw up. Repeatedly.

"You get airsick?"

"Not often," Sonic responded, folding his arms on the sides of the trashcan. "Seasick."

"Ah."

"But, I received several bumps on the head when the ship went down."

"That might explain the need to vomit."

"Yeah," Sonic rubbed his head before throwing up again. "Yuck. I need a toothbrush."

The pilot chuckled warmly. He was young, by the sound of it. Not much older than Sonic himself. "Don't worry. We'll be home soon."

"How long have I been on this helicopter?" Sonic quizzed, resting his head on his folded arms. He felt tremors going through the tendons in his arms and his one working leg. The one stung by a jellyfish seemed dead, not at all a part of his body. He felt a rasping in his chest, and pains in his sides and lower back. His arms throbbed, and his heart thumped uncomfortably. He wished it would settle down. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, though by the sun creeping in through the window, it was no later than two in the afternoon.

"Two days," replied the pilot matter-of-factly. "I had the thing on autopilot, nights," he added quickly in case his passenger was alarmed. But Sonic was used to planes, and was very weak anyway, so he made no noise of surprise. It was not like autopilot was new to him. After all, he'd been to space and back only months before.

There was a long silence between passenger and pilot that was only interrupted by the loud insect buzz of the rotating blades on the top of the heli.

"Five minutes till touchdown. Shall I be gentle on your stomach?"

Sonic had been dozing, but he woke with a grunt. "No, no. Don't mind it. There was a lot of fruit on the island, it made me sick, is all."

"All right. I'm guiding her in now."

Sonic didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He just wanted to get back into his own bed and get some sleep. No. First he wanted someone to check his leg over. He felt the pain's dull throb shooting up through his nerves into his spine. It was thumping like his heart. Then, he wanted a hot bath. That would feel nice on his aching muscles. _Then_ he wanted to sleep. Sonic threw up again. Lucky for the pilot, he had not released his grip on the trashcan.

"The bird's down," The pilot announced. Sonic could hear the anxious breathing of many people. Was he really back in Knothole? That made his breathing hitch. With one hand, he fumbled blindly about his neck, freaked out when he couldn't grip what he had searched so long to find…breathed a weary sigh of relief to find it beneath a clump of fur. _Thank goodness!_ His whole adventure was not for naught. He'd been worried that he lost it when the ship went down.

Sonic attempted to stand. Couldn't. He gingerly inched his one leg out from underneath the other one, suffering from the shots of pain that dashed up his legs like a burning fire. The effort winded him. His vision was spiraling, whirling, spinning. He started when he felt a strong arm around his waste. He walked with what he assumed to be the pilot—smelly; he must've been a skunk—limping away from his injured leg. He felt so confused and alarmed. He'd been able to use the leg before…two days of inactivity must've numbed it.

It was hard to hop around on a single leg, so when he was finally on grass again, he almost fainted. His head filled with sudden heat, and he thought that, for a moment, he would surely explode. His heart was dancing in his chest, squeezing his lungs in its haste. He felt new arms take over. He sniffed faintly. Gasoline, oil, and the sky. It was Tails. He saw a blur of yellow and white in his vision, felt the hands embrace and steady him.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Tails questioned, his voice reigned in by tears.

Sonic coughed seawater. "Jellyfish sting," he mumbled nearly incoherently. "Darned thing…could move it fine on the island…"

"Island?" Tails wondered, and Sonic didn't need to see clearly to imagine the quizzical look on his face.

Sonic chuckled. "I'll tell you all about it later. Fly me to my house, and figure out why I can't move my leg, okay?"

Tails nodded obediently. Sonic just noticed now that others around him were cheering. Why? He'd only been gone a month. Sure it had been a long month, for his birthday had come and gone, but surely it had not been so long. Sonic was likely to disappear and reappear at intervals. He never needed any welcoming home. Although, he had to admit the new entrance was nice…if his leg wasn't hurting so bad, he would've made a joke about being welcomed by a red carpet!

He was conscious of Tails setting him down somewhere soft that smelled of milkshake and chili, which caused a spike of hunger to rise, and fall with the memory of barfing. He was conscious as Tails looked him over. He was conscious as Tails mumbled at him, gave him a glass of water and a small tablet, told him to swallow the tablet. He was conscious as his vision went from a blurred guessing game to clarity. He saw the worry in Tails' face as he worked hurriedly by the soft white lamplight, moving his fingers at the leg, mumbling about nerve damage. Sonic cried out once when Tails found the heart of the wound, from which all the pain stemmed, shooting away from the back of the couch as if he'd sat upon a bed of spikes. He relaxed warily when Tails soothed him, and moved little afterwards. His chest rose and fell every second, as if his heart was about to burst, and this was about all he moved, save his eyes, which, when open, wandered, taking in the scene. His nose, too, would sniff the familiar scent of his surroundings, take in the ambiance created by smells he knew well. He noticed he was on the couch, and relaxed his spine further into it as Tails poured something that stung on the extensive cuts and burns that resulted from the sting. Then, Tails bandaged him up.

"There!" Tails was satisfied, and with one final knot, had finished bandaging the leg. "Take those off in the morning, and you should be able to walk. You'll be a bit stiff, mind you, but I'm certain you'll be remedied quite quickly, knowing your recovery rate. Did you find the Crypt of the Ancients?"

Sonic nodded, felt around his neck. He took the thick braided rope pendant with the dark green glittering gem from around his neck, handed it to Tails. "Can I get some water?" He croaked, remembering he'd not drank in quite a long time.

"Sure." Tails handed him another glass of water.

Sonic downed it, feeling the ice cold freshness of it as it burned his teeth and soothed his throat.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Tails inquired, obviously eager to help but tired.

"I'm exhausted…" Sonic responded. "Can you help me to the guest bedroom? I can't climb the stairs with my leg." He felt so weak asking for help because he was unable to do anything on his own, but at the same time, he was too exhausted to care. His back hurt, and his eyes burned. All he wanted to do was sleep a little.

"Sure." And Tails faithfully hoisted him up once again, and floated him into the guest bedroom, setting Sonic on the top comforter.

Sonic wriggled to get beneath the covers. "Oh." He realized he still had his sneakers on. "Can you run a bath for me? I need it."

Tails smiled. "Already done. Want help?"

"Yes, please."

Tails helped Sonic to the bath, purposely leaving the bandaged leg outside the tub. "I have to go now," he said. "Will you be okay?"

Sonic sighed. He was enjoying the bliss of the hot water around his aching muscles, the steam fogging his vision and softening the world, the pain… "Yeah, I'll be _fine_," he moaned in total ecstasy. "This is _perfect_. Thank you, Tails. For everything."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Tails left, and Sonic was alone in the bath.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Sonic next became conscious in the tub. The water was gone, and his fur was damp. He was cold. The morning was brisk.

Sonic felt better, though. He was still sluggish, but as he realized his leg felt better, other minor aches (mostly kinks from the way he'd slept,) began to fade. He could run, and that was important.

Sonic worked to remove the bandages. His fingers danced around the frustrating knots like mice around a mouse trap smelling of cheese. His eyes narrowed, but as he thought of Amy, his lips turned upward into a smile.

Amy. Where'd she been yesterday? She was usually the one to greet him first, squeezing him to death in her arms. Now…

Well, where _was_ she?! It was unlike her to miss even a second of his life! Sonic moved sharply, and yelped, thrust backwards against the ceramic tub. Pain, pain, pain, coming from a place that hadn't hurt before. Burning, burning, burning! "Owww," Sonic moaned. He sat up again, only to feel the pain, dull and throbbing, across his midsection. It hurt like it was sore, and sore hurt bad. Sonic whimpered as he struggled with the knots again, and finally succeeded in releasing his leg from its prison.

Tails was right; it was stiff. But he could stand on it without it bringing pain. His knee bones cracked as he stood up straight and continued to do so as he walked to the door. Squish, squish, squish. His sneakers were damp, probably from spending the night in the tub with him. Oh well. They would dry off. He tried to think back to his time on that faraway island. It seemed so unreal to him, but he tried with unrealistic strength to recall interesting details. He knew his friends would be requiring a story. He glanced at the clock.

It was nearly noon. He wondered if he would find them all waiting around outside for him. He walked lazily to the door.

He saw Tails just walking up the block. Amy was beside him, chatting away. Her eyes were filled with common Amy joy. Coming from the other direction, Knuckles saw them, and sped up to meet them, as they walked through the gate that led up to his house.

"Hey, everyone." Sonic lowered himself onto the porch steps. Yes, he could see much more clearly today, though his head was pounding, he felt sick, and his midsection was giving him trouble.

"Hey, Sonic." They all greeted simultaneously. Sonic studied Amy for any "Amy" reaction. But he saw none.

"Shall we go into town? I need to walk on my leg," It was brought up very casually.

"Okay." Everyone consented, though only Amy voiced the word. They were almost a solemn parade as Knuckles pulled Sonic to his feet and they went walking towards town.

Silence. Then, Sonic tripped over a root, stumbled, and cussed it. Everyone laughed, and the chatter began.

"Sonic, when did you find the Crypt?"

"Sonic, how long were you on the boat?"

"Did you find any robots on the island?"

"What was it like in the Cave of Ancients?"

"Did you find any of the Chaos Emeralds?"

No was the answer to the last question. They'd gone missing again after their return from space, and had not been seen for some time, by either party.

The others began to repeat their questions. By now, they were in town, and people were watching. Sonic walked coolly, but he motioned with his hands a quiet surrender.

"You thought I'd be completely better? I don't feel well, so cool it, guys."

Everyone apologized at once, Amy and Tails bashfully, and Knuckles somewhat reluctantly.

"It's all right. I'll tell all…perhaps over a soda."

Suddenly, proprietors were inviting him into their establishments. Sonic laughed, and asked his friends for a preference. Amy selected a nice diner, and Sonic went with her decision. They were shown to a table, given menus. Orders for drinks were taken. Sonic expressed a wish to not be favored. It was first come, first serve. But he would like his root beer quick, if it could be done.

It was done. Sonic sipped at the root beer, and, with the entrance of sugar into his system, felt better balanced. He was ready to talk.

"All right. Questions?"

Amy was first, but this had nothing to do with the story. "What do you want to eat, Sonic? I'll treat."

Eat? Oh, was _that_ it? I thought the muscles in my chest still hurt!

Knuckles let out an uneasy laugh, but Tails and Amy both seemed concerned.

"Sonic."

All right, all right. Sonic looked moodily at the menu, but nothing really jumped out at him. He closed the menu and flopped it down before him. Amy wanted an answer.

I don't know.

What do you mean, you don't know?

I'm not very hungry.

That came as a shock. Everyone present who had heard stared. Everyone knew Sonic was, by any amount of luck or curse, ruled by his stomach. Sonic looked incredulously from his friends, to the patrons in the booths behind him, turned around and staring at him as if he were some long-lost artifact they were amazed had survived the twenty mile journey from Egypt.

Amy cleared her throat. "Sonic, you were gone for a year."

Sonic choked on saliva. "What?!"


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Finding out how long he'd been gone put things into perspective. Sonic's head spun and he realized, though he might not be hungry, he needed food. He realized very quickly that he was, indeed, very hungry as a tray with a miniature cheese pizza, warm, fluffy pancakes, buttered toast, a corn muffin, and hot wings flew past him in the arms of a young, beautiful fox waitress. _I want everything_. He realized this with some vague satisfaction. A secret smile crossed his face.

"Allow me to treat, Amy." He smiled, waved a stack of bills.

"May I take your order?"

Sonic let the others order first. When it came time for his turn, he spoke out: "I'll have one of everything."

This surprised the waitress, and everyone. But you can't turn down Sonic the Hedgehog. Not if you don't want screaming fangirls after you. So it was done. Sonic even showed the proprietor it wasn't a joke; he was prepared to pay.

Wow. Certainly, it had never been done.

With fluffy pancakes, eggs, and waffles quickly slipping into his gullet, Sonic talked of his adventure to find the gem called the Crypt of the Ancients. He'd been assigned the mission by a museum proprietor, and had set off a year ago. During his travels, he got sidetracked, and fought many battles against Eggman, whom he tracked for several thousand miles in all directions.

In total, it had taken him two months to reach the Cave of Ancients, a former sea cave where the Crypt was said to be kept by whichever ancient power had designed to put it there in the first place. By now, Sonic was munching happily on pizza, chilidogs, and delicious steaks. He was quickly craving more and more, as he struggled to keep his hungry body (it was not just his stomach that needed food!) satisfied. He was all too relieved for help; it would be a pain to take care of on his own.

"So what then?"

Sonic found the Crypt, evaded some booby traps, and reappeared a day later. He went to a sea port town to see if he could find some lunch, and a way home. A ship was leaving for the mainland in twenty minutes, so Sonic, despite his fear of water, decided to try it. After what was for him a hellish month of vomit, tasteless vitamin water, rubber food, and the horrendous sound of the sea, the ship hit an underwater volcano (inactive, thank goodness) and sunk to the bottom of the sea. A few people drowned, the rest rowed to shore or were rescued by passing boats. Sonic, for whatever reason, was swept away by currents to another place entirely, and wound up on an island.

By now, Sonic was chomping on chocolate covered strawberries and sherbet and cakes of all kinds. If you have any idea what a menu looks like, you will understand the amount of food Sonic has already eaten. There weren't a lot of courses left to go, and Sonic was still fairly hungry. It was not so much his stomach as, well…everything else. His muscles and bones needed plenty of food to get back on track again, and Sonic could feel he was not yet all there.

When Sonic first realized he'd washed up on the island, a jellyfish had attached itself to his leg, producing the sting. Sonic survived on the island by finding an old transistor radio and sending out an S.O.S. and by building signal fires and eating dead lizards, bananas, mangoes, and whatever else he could find or catch. He'd even eaten the occasional frog, which he humorously commented tasted like chicken. His time on the island was all a haze. Part fighting off predators and starvation, part making signal fires and shelter, part attempting to stay dry and alive. He'd long ago abandoned being "healthy," when on the island. He remembered little of his rescue, except waking up and vomiting in a helicopter, fifteen minutes to the mainland. "And here I am." Sonic concluded, as he also concluded his meal and paid, muffling a burp.

The friends sat a while at the table, Amy leaning on his shoulder. She'd become friendlier towards him over the course of the afternoon into early evening, but there was still a carefulness about her. An uneasiness. Sonic could smell it on her. Something was not right.

And he was about to find out the full extent of just how wrong it really was.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

_Someone asked me if this is a shadamy. Well, that's a mystery, but let me tell you this: just because the characters say "Amy and Shadow" doesn't necessarily make Sonic lose the game. Shall we press on? ;3_

* * *

_Oh, so what you want about me? _

_Oh, but can't you see what I see? _

_Love me hate me _

_Oh, so what you want about me? _

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy _

The friends were quick to disperse, until Amy and Sonic remained. Tails had been whispering excitedly to Amy, and knuckles looked supremely uneasy. And Sonic, well…with a full belly and content body at long last, how could he be sad? But he sensed the tense air in the atmosphere all the same.

"Mind if I walk you home, Amy?"

Sonic's voice pulled the female hedgehog from her imaginings, as she stared up past the tall skyscrapers into deep space beyond. She started when he touched her arm, his air concerned but playful. Amy grinned, taking his hand off her elbow. "If you can keep up," she quipped, and Sonic snorted.

"_Puh_leez, Amy! Haven't we been over this?"

"Hmmm, no, I don't think we have…" Amy was already sauntering off ahead of him, head held proudly high, hips swaying seductively.

Sonic stared a moment. Her outline against the setting sun was the angel he had dreamed of on the island. His own personal savior helping him through hell. He jogged to catch up with her, after giving her a few steps distance. "Well, let's talk about it, then." He teased, nudging her shoulder with his elbow. "_I'm_ the fast one, and _you're_…?"

Amy let out an impatient sigh. "The desperate fangirl. But Sonic--"

"That's right." Sonic continued proudly. "The desperate fangirl, chasing after her hero, waiting for just one little kiss from…" But he was rudely interrupted by a blow to the chest.

Amy had drawn her piko piko hammer, and was holding it above her head, ready to swing it at him again. Sonic held his ribcage, but more out of surprise than actual pain. Amy was heaving with anger. Sonic spat, and watched her coyly, with a slick smile. Though he was really debating, judging her wrath.

"Sonic," her voice was cold and angry. "I'm _not_ so desperate anymore. I became that way _because_ you hated me for it."

Sonic jumped to his feet. "Amy, when did I ever say I hated…?" But she wagged her piko piko, and he fell silent, ears flying back.

"You don't need to call me the desperate fangirl anymore, Sonic." Amy's anger was falling, and as she turned her face to the side, Sonic caught the look of guilt in her eyes. He cocked his head, ears slowly rising up again out of pure curiosity. Why was she so secretive? What did she ever need to hide from him? "It's been a year, and I've…changed…" She pushed her hand into and through her bangs, her cheeks glowing pink in the orange twilight. The hammer had long since disappeared into thin air. "A…a lot." She looked at him again, a pasted smile on her face. There was no way this was genuine. Sonic searched her face, her eyes. She even _smelled_ like she was hiding something. She smelled different, of black raspberries and urban rain. He knew very well what she used to smell like. She used to smell like delicate rose petals. Was this new taste in body wash and perfumes the "change" she talked of?

No, no of course not. He could sense her uneasiness, the way her body was tense, like it was when she was holding back tears. The smile faded, and her wide eyes searched him. "We'd better get going," she suggested softly, her eyes perusing his red sneakers.

"Yeah." Sonic kicked up some dust with his feet, and then gently placed his thumb under her chin, lifting it to his level. Like he expected she would, Amy Rose froze on the spot. But, her eyes looked scared, not willing. Sonic blinked, to make sure this was not an illusion. His eyes became frustrated and upset, and he looked away, backed down. He felt Amy relax beside him as she took his hand and they walked down the road to Amy's house, out beyond the lights of the big city.

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?_

… _Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh _

_I can't get her off of my brain…_

When they reached the cozy little house of Amy Rose, the porch lamp was on. Suicidal moths were throwing themselves at it. You could hear the faint _bat bat_ sound of their bodies as they hit the glass covering the lamp. Sonic felt a strange pity for the moths. They could see the light, but they had no way of reaching it.

Moths had no way to feel safe and warm. They had no way to be with the light they loved most, without dying in the pursuit. As they stood under the porch, he watched their frames, _bat bat_ing against the lamp, white as small scraps of paper, curious. He wondered randomly how many of them would die of exhaustion before they could reach what they really wanted.

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up…_

_I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face _

_But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh_

Sonic looked at Amy, and a strange flash flew before his eyes. It was because she was looking away, back towards the way they had just came. She didn't seem fearful, or curious. She was just looking back towards the way they'd come just moments before, her sea green eyes glazed over, but from what, Sonic knew not.

And then, Sonic felt like a moth.

He felt like he could not reach his light. This depressed him. But, seeing her, the way her quills were stirred oh so softly by the wind, her loose dress waving here and there…it made him desire the warmth and light. Like one of those moths, he was going to fling himself at her until he got her, or until he died. Whichever came first.

Now he knew how _she'd_ felt, chasing him.

But Sonic didn't know why, he couldn't put his finger on it, why Amy was being so damn secretive. It didn't make much sense to him. And he couldn't understand why he felt like a foolish little moth, ready to fling itself at the light. He just felt that, somehow, he'd lost Amy.

Everything they'd worked for, getting past the pouncing and the pushy affections and the constant need to escape…all that seemed sucked out of her, as if she really didn't love him anymore.

Sonic felt tears creeping into his eyes, blurring his vision. He was angry. Tears had no business on his person! How rude of them to intrude upon him! He sniffled once, which made Amy turn slightly to him. Sonic grasped her shoulders—not hard, but enough to make her see she shouldn't move—and brushed his lips against her cheek. Amy's eyes widened, and she flushed bright red. Before she could blink, Sonic was gone. The moths had been blown off course, and the white and yellow flowers dancing on her law whipped after him like desperate followers unable to keep up with him.

Her eyes studied the path. She was crestfallen at his absence, because now she was alone on the porch. She sat down heavily on the steps and waited.

In a moment, a dark shadow entreated entry into her garden. The figure opened and closed her gate and walked slowly forward to the stair. The yellow light revealed black fur and red stripes, completed by ruby red eyes, glinting at seeing her.

Amy perked up and, without speaking, stood as he mounted the stairs. He draped his arms around her and she around him. They shared one long kiss under the lamplight, only to look up when moths began to brush by their cheeks. Shadow held Amy's cheek in his palm, cradling her head there. Amy seemed forlorn, as she stared beyond his face and into his blood red eyes.

"What's the matter? Who was here?" Shadow's voice was unusually soft, his face growing slowly concerned.

"N…no one," Amy hastened, her fingers dancing across his cheekbone. "It was no one, honey. I was just imagining."

"Oh. Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Shadow smiled—another rarity. "Shall we go in? After you." He opened up the door to her house easily, stepping aside to allow her entry.

Amy looked once more towards the path, remembering the red shoes that had trod upon it just now, and closed her palm over her cheek, where Sonic had rested his soft, warm lips. It still felt warm, to her. The moths were dispersing now, afraid of the dark presence here before them.

Shadow blinked, touching her shoulder. "Dear?" His voice was laced with sincerity, eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, I was just…" Amy's eyes perused the small white flowers on her lawn. "…admiring the flowers." She turned to the dark male and smiled brightly.

"Lovely, aren't they? Just like you." Shadow kissed her neck, and Amy giggled. "Let's get inside before the bed gets cold."

Amy nodded and, without another look behind her, stepped into her house, followed close behind by none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

The night's common stillness was broken by a sigh of delight, and a silenced cry of anguish.

Another moth had failed to reach the light. But it was going to try again tomorrow. 


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

"So, I heard Sonic's back in town."

Amy nearly choked on her seltzer. It had been an off-hand comment, not at all expected. Shadow noted her reaction, taking it that she knew. But, he played like he hadn't noticed, and sipped at his strong, black tea.

"You found out, huh?" Amy looked away with a nervous giggle, scratching between her quills, like Sonic sometimes did. It didn't seem as obnoxious when _she_ did it…but now that Sonic was back, the action pissed Shadow off.

The ruby eyes perused her. "Of course I did. I have my sources." He grinned, showing a mouthful of white teeth. The black tea shivered in his cup, steam arising in little puffs of smoke.

"Oh," was her genius response to this. Amy stood and poured out the rest of her drink. "So…what shall we do today?" She turned towards him, smiling, as if the subject of sonic had not even touched the atmosphere.

Shadow was stunned. He liked having a sort of power over people, even if these "people" were rather close to him. He knew little weaknesses, which he could use to get the better of those he knew, if there was ever a need to. These days, the need did not arise. These days, he took control of people without needing, or sometimes even wanting, to. And his power over Amy had been Sonic. Though she was dating him, Shadow could see she needed Sonic. Now that he was back in her life, though, she didn't seem to care.

Amy would never tell or show it to either male hedgehog, but…now that Sonic had returned, she had come to realize a deep love for him had never gone away. It had left with him, gone dormant while she went with Shadow, and then came back with him upon his return. But she had no idea how much commitment he was ready for. Shadow had the commitment and stability she craved, and Sonic had the good looks, the humor, the danger. Yes, Shadow was dangerous, too, but he was a "bad boy" kind of danger. The danger that came with Sonic was real.

"You…you really don't care that he's…back?" Shadow's utter disbelief had taken away that certainty always present in his voice.

Amy ignored the comment, her ears flicking in agitation. She forced herself to talk with a level, even happy, tone: "Shall we have a picnic?"

_Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh _

_I can't get her off of my brain _

_I just want to go to the party she gonna go _

_Can somebody take me home? _

_Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho _

Sonic felt something lapping at his sides, stirring it fur. It was warm when it came, but wet when it left. The blue hedgehog sniffed, his first conscious action.

Water.

"Eeeeyuck!" Sonic cried, jumping away from the water. It wasn't hard ground he was on, but beach. He could feel the sand all around him, hard to get a grip on, hard to rely on. He had sudden fears that the beach would widen into a hole and he would spiral down into infinite darkness, and never see the light of day again.

He stood, shaking himself off like a canine. He heard water sloshing in his belly, and knew he'd swallowed a bit too much seawater. "Too much" were the key words here because a few moments later, Sonic vomited violently. A mixture of seawater, seaweed, and a yellow mess of digested objects appeared on the beach. Just seeing it made Sonic vomit again.

Cursing himself for taking his own strength away, Sonic straightened up, but oh, did he feel off balance. After being tossed in the waves, he was walking as good of a straight line as a drunk! He fell down several times, but the determination to get away from the water dragged his body forward, into the deep cover of the forest before him…

Sonic shot up in bed, chest heaving. A dull pain shot up from his injured leg all the way to the nerves in his brain, making him cry out for the pain, falling back into the cozy comforts of his bed.

It was just a dream. He was home.

Delighted at this fact, Sonic swung his legs over the side, ignoring the shots of killing pain, and reached for the aspirin and water cup at his bedside table. He took two aspirin and swallowed the water down. There. That would numb the pain right quick.

Sonic breathed out. He was beginning to remember that the island was not all a dream. Although he was not there now, he had been for too long a time. His eyes suddenly felt very heavy, and he longed for sleep.

It was about this time that he remembered what he had dined upon while in the forest on the island. Filet of snake, lizard, and various fruits and vegetables. Not at all very satisfying, or nutrient-rich. His body screamed for nutrients, shooting pain from his stomach.

"Silly me," Sonic muttered in an almost sarcastic tone to himself. "I thought maybe I'd be okay after eating a whole menu's worth of food yesterday! Pardon me!" Yelling at his weak body didn't help, but with the sound of the sea still echoing in his eardrums, he seriously didn't feel like eating. "Maybe I'll take one of those vitamins Tails dropped off…" For Tails had stopped by yesterday, unannounced, to prescribe aspirin for pain and a suggested dosage of vitamins to get his body up to speed "because small lizards, snakes, and fruits are not part of a healthy diet, with or without your speed."

Sonic wanted to stop thinking about the island, about his injuries (there were many more than his leg, but none really of note,) and about food. He reached up into the pantry and pulled down the vitamin bottle. On the side was written a little note in Tails' childish handwriting: _Take two in the morning and two at night, preferably with something in your stomach. Let settle_. What did "let settle" mean? Sonic shrugged, and popped the top, dumping two little tablets into his hand. They were a very pale orange, and needed to be taken with a glass of water.

"And something in my stomach, huh? That probably means I should've eaten _first_ before deciding to take these…" Sonic filled a cup with water absently, shrugging. "Ah well. I'll live. Bottoms up!" Sonic popped the vitamins into his mouth and followed them with water. Then, he went into the living room and jumped onto the couch. He really didn't ache all over, like he did yesterday, but his body was exhausted, as one might be after swimming for a while. His heart was thumping in his chest, and he longed for it to rest calmly there. He wasn't tired, just physically worn. His leg was feeling better, though, and that was the most important.

Now, mind you, Sonic wasn't sure he could run out the door and save the day if it needed saving, (he knew also he would _have_ to—there was no other choice,) but with his leg prepared, it gave his courage and strength. After all, they were his greatest weapon and his life. Take anything else but the legs, and Sonic was fine. Take the legs…and he lost his will to fight.

As Sonic perused the channels, he wondered randomly why his enemies had never tried to take out his legs before. "Probably cause they were never an easy target." Sonic grinned to himself as he settled on an interesting comedy program.

"_You have a girlfriend?"_

"_No."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I'll be 36 in October."_

"_My grandson's gay, too. I'll give you his number."_

"_I'm not gay, but…thank you."_

"_Denial."_

A smile played across Sonic's face, but it seemed fake to him. This, all of this, seemed unreal to him. He stretched his arm out, feeling the groan of protest in his muscles from the strain, his fingers all spread out towards the blue-green light of the television. Then, something sparked, and the lights all went out, except for the bleariness of the overcast day outside shining through the windows.

"Wha, huh? The power's gone out?" Sonic inched up out of his relaxed pose, tensing. His muscles groaned against this, too, but he paid them no attention. He blinked incredulously, peering through the curtains to the house next door. No, the light was on over there…Sonic despised living with 100 feet of other people, but at least he was the last house on the block and no one bothered him. At one point, he felt like if he didn't put a "do not disturb" sign on his door, more people than just his friends would come knocking.

Sonic stretch-yawned, a big theatrical production, as he came to a conclusion. "Bummer, electric bills aren't paid. Gotta call the electric company." He was surprised his friends had allowed his house to dissolve into disarray, until he remembered how long his absence had been for. "Oh. Right."

Sonic padded over to the phone in the kitchen, tried it, forgot his electric was out, fished around for his cell in the drawer, dialed the number.

After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello, Lights and Powers Inc! How may I help you?" Sonic hated customer service personnel. They always sounded more helpful than they actually were.

"Hey there. I believe my power's off?"

"Oh! Yes! Someone told me no one lives there recently…"

"They lied." Sonic responded coldly.

"My apologies, sir. Give me your address and I'll see what I can do."

"No, you won't 'see what you can do,' " Sonic hissed impatiently. "You're going to turn my goddamn power back on _right now_."

"Is…is this Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes."

"Everyone thought you were dead! When did you…?"

"Power, please. _Now_."

"Err…right. Sure thing, Mr. Hedgehog, we'll have your power back on in a few minutes."

"Sonic, thank you."

"Sonic, then." Click!

Sonic put his phone back in the drawer. Fanboys. He wandered back through the house and plopped down onto the couch. Just at that moment when his butt made contact with sofa, the power turned back on. Sonic rubbed his eyes and lay down, belly up, staring at the ceiling. He danced his fingers down his ribs, exposed moreso when he inhaled than when he exhaled, and closed his eyes. He drowned out the noise of the TV, and settled for the familiar gurgling of his stomach as he fell back asleep in a sort of idiotic slumber.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Amy Rose walked the path she had just yesterday, up to the wrought iron gate leading up to the cozy white house where Sonic lived. There was a shady porch, and a hammock attached to the trees just to the left and behind the house, an old tree swing meant for sitting attached to the large oak providing shade out front. Other than that, and the few wildflowers dotting his wild lawn, there was nothing personal outside here, nothing Sonic couldn't bear to lose. That was just his way. If Eggman blew up the place today, he had to be ready to let go of everything that was here.

Amy knew that, if Sonic really treasured something, he buried it in places only he and the gods knew where, or, if it was convenient, kept them on his person. She felt nervous, as her white gloved fingers traced the designs of the gate, picking up dust and dirt and mud. She was dressed like the strawberry cake she'd backed for her and Shadow's picnic lunch, sitting on the table at home; light pink with yellow and pink tinged ruffles on the pretty, lacy, feminine dress, white tights, and delicate pink flats with red bows on the tops of them. Her face was shaded by a straw bonnet, tied around her neck with a pink ribbon. Freshly picked red roses adorned the brim of the hat. She took one loosely put it, and held it to her button nose, sniffing it and careful to hold around the thorns.

"Okay, Amy," she murmured to herself in a determined manner. "You can do this, girl. You're not afraid of him. You can do this." She let out a huge sigh, and pulled up the slipping ends of her lacy gloves. "Yeah, I'll just keep telling myself that." Amy scrunched her eyes tightly and pushed at the gate.

The gate stayed closed against her. This caused Amy's eyes to open in confusion. She tried again. The gate would not budge.

"I believe you pull it," the sudden entrance of a voice nearly made Amy drop the blood red rose.

"Oh!" She raised her eyes to look upon the boy who had so often haunted her dreams. "Sonic!"

Sonic the Hedgehog was leaning in the open doorway, dressed in a clean pair of white gloves and white socks, cuffed carefully over his ankles. His shoes were spotless, his fur bright and healthy. He had his arms crossed low over his chest, a premature dandelion like a cigarette in his mouth. He took the flower out and held it between two fingers like a cigarette and watched Amy with an amused air in his pretty green eyes. "Would you like me to open the gate for you, or do you think you can do it yourself?"

"I—I think I'll manage, thank you." Amy straightened out of her bashfulness and opened the gate outward. Sonic slowly made his way across the porch and down the steps until he was at the edge of where the shadow of the porch hit the pretty sunlight. Wind brushed through his fur and fluttered Amy's dress sweetly. The breeze was warm, and the two old friends stared at each other for a long time.

"I've got some dandelion wine!" Sonic spoke suddenly, his voice natural and cocky. "You can come in and have some, if you'd like."

"I'm hardly in any position to get drunk, Sonic."

"Oh! It isn't anything, really. Just some honey and water, and dandelions, of course," he added, smiling. "Why don't you come in, pretty lady?" He stretched his hand out in an uncharacteristic gentlemanly manner, offering a small bow to go with it.

Amy held her hand out, and then hesitated. A year ago, she would've jumped into Sonic's arms at the invitation, heightening Sonic's danger sensors that were usually only used during a battle. "I, uh…" she paused, wringing one gloved hand through the other. "It…it isn't alcoholic at all?"

Sonic scoffed, seemingly himself though the bow remained. "Love, has alcohol ever _once_ touched my tongue?"

Amy shook her head and, satisfied that Sonic wouldn't try any funny stuff or attempt to get her into trouble with alcohol, relinquished her hand and the two walked gracefully inside, like two young lovers.

But they were not alone.

A shadow in the branches of the old oak tree moved slightly, and two bright, ruby eyes were exposed as three loose leaves fluttered down to the ground like tiny green slips of paper. Shadow the Hedgehog groaned and stretched himself out, glad that he had followed his girlfriend--unannounced to her, naturally—when she had excused herself to run "last minute errands" before their picnic. He'd been right; she'd ben intending to go to Sonic's house since last night.

He suspected all along that, when she'd expressed the will to go to lunch with tails and Knuckles, Sonic was back in her life now, and there was no doubt in his mind she wanted that. She _wanted_ Sonic in her life, and Shadow could respect that. Without Sonic, he would have no girlfriend now to date! He had to give Sonic credit for protecting her before he even came into her life.

He had even gone so far to suspect that Sonic would walk her own afterwards. It wasn't really a suspicion as much as it was an expectation. Sonic could be quite the gentleman, but these were often unconscious actions, done automatically because he felt these were expected of him. And Amy liked those times, Shadow knew. He knew she preferred his blue rival to him, and that made him sulk. But there was no use fighting Sonic over her. At least…there wasn't a need yet. Shadow could wait. Shadow could bide his time. After all, he'd done it for fifty years and more. He could do it for another fifty years and more, if need be.

That was the kind of patient Shadow was. He could wait. Unlike that hyper blue hedgehog he called his rival.

Worthy opponent he might be, but "patient" was not a word you often used to describe Sonic the hedgehog. Perhaps this was due to his lifestyle or superpower, but whatever caused it, Shadow found it disgustingly disrespectful to be impatient in the presence of a woman. In fact, he found it socially and morally disgusting to be a lot of things around women. And these were, ironically, most of the things Sonic was.

Anyway, Shadow slinked down the tree and hid under the window. He would wait. He would bide his time.

After all, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
